


Brand New Eyes

by Xarlux



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Stiles, Clamming, Dragon Pack, Evil Dragon, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack Dinamics, Stablished Relationship, Werewolf Danny, Wolf Sex, alpha pack, alphas - Freeform, bites, dragon - Freeform, magic Lydia, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarlux/pseuds/Xarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "The Blind Side". Picks up right where it left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was walking down the stairs with derek in front of him guiding his hand. Everything had been fine until just a second ago. In fact everything was marvelous until just a second ago. He felt really odd now, so he stopped in the middle of the stairs trying to figure out what it was. Derek kept walking down.  
Suddenly he felt sharp pain in his neck. Thats when he remembered derek had been just a little too rough with him a few minutes ago. He pressed his hand right on the place in his neck where the pain came from. It felt wet, and his skin was ripped. It was blood, he was bleeding, how the hell did he not notice.  
“Derek!” he raised his voice to call on his attention. Was he gonna turn? A werewolf had just bitten him after all. His heart picked up, and his supernatural vision begun to blur. 

Derek turned as soon as he head stiles call his name, the smile on his face turned into worry. Stiles looked a little more pale then his regular self. His hand was stretched out and covered in his own blood. He remembered what he had done and jumped to stiles to catch him, who was now in mid air falling.

“Fuck I’m sorry, fuck!” Derek said then a half roar came out of his mouth.  
“LYDIA!!!” he screamed.  
He carried stiles all the way down the rest of the stairs.  
“Am I turning?” Stiles asked  
“its fine, you know, I don’t mind if I turn” he added  
“No, you Shouldn’t be, I only marked you. I bonded you to me, this Shouldn’t be happening though. You Shouldn’t be turning.” Derek said.  
Lydia and the rest of the pack came bursting through the door way of the living room and everyone gasped.  
“Lydia, I feel like he is turning, Stop it!” Derek pleaded  
Everyone else stood back as Lydia stepped forward to see what was wrong with stiles.  
“He isn’t turning, I don’t know whats wrong, but this doesn’t feel like any type of shifting if going on in his body.” She said looking puzzled

“Fuck, my sight, its…. Fuck, its disappearing!” Stiles struggled to say, he was panicking.  
“What did you do to him derek?!” Lydia said angrily.  
“I claimed him, the bite should have done anything but bond us.” He said, then faced Stiles.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t ask, the wolf… he just took over and… i... i’m sorry” his eyes filled with tears from how horribly guilty he felt and afraid for stiles.  
Stiles placed his hand on dereks cheek and smiled.  
“its ok, I couldn’t ask for anything more than to be bonded to you. I Just want to know why its making me blind again. And damn, your heart, thats your heart I hear, right?”  
Derek nodded, now that they where bonded, stiles would be able to know where derek was at all times. He would be able to hear his heartbeat no matter how far away from each other they were, and a phew empathic powers exclusive to derek he would later on find out about.

“I’m fine, just… just help me up.”stiles said.  
“His body, seems fine, everything feels healthy from what I can sense, he feels normal again.”Lydia said looking at derek. Everyone in the back gave a sigh of relief.

He felt a lot better, the pain had passed and he didn’t feel like throwing up anymore. But also, he was going blind again. He was a little confused about what just had happened. Derek helped him up and held him close, he could hear Dereks heart loud and clear, and dereks touch felt like never before. More comforting, like his skin was only met for stiles to touch. He nuzzled into dereks chest and took a deep breath, he could smell derek like he couldn’t before. It turned him on.

“Ok everyone, nothing to see here, back to the living room. Lets give them a minute.” Jackson said. Stiles would thank him for that later. No one argued and left the newly bonded couple alone by the stairs.

“So, you claimed me.” Stiles said  
“I did.” Derek replied  
“So, are we like werewolf married now?” Stiles said jokingly  
“technically, we are…. Sorry I didn’t mean to…”  
“Its fine, I would have it any other way. It was a little sooner than I expected, but I don’t mind.” Stiles smiled up at the wolf who still had a tear falling down his face.  
“I didn’t even remember I had done it until I looked back at you. That was really stupid if me.”  
“Well, to be honest I kinda didn’t remember you had bitten me either. We where caught in the moment. Im sure if allison wouldn’t have interrupted we would have figured it out with out startling everyone. It just sucks a little that everything is going blurry.”  
“I’m sorry”  
Stiles wrapped both of his hands around dereks waist and squeezed hard.  
“stop apologizing. I don’t mind. I might be going blind again, but now I get to do whatever I want to you.” stiles said, then got on his tip toes and gave derek a kiss.  
Derek smiled.  
“Finally! A smile. Make sure you practice that smile, and keep it up when we tell my dad we go hitched.” Stiles laughed  
“The sheriff is going to fill me with bullets.” Derek said jokingly and kissed stiles back.

They hugged then went to join the others in the living room of his house.

“How nice of you boys to finally join us.” Danny said giving them a smirk.  
Derek nodded and stiles gave danny a nasty look in return.

“So, most of the hunters died in the attack, but they took one alpha down.” Allison begun  
“but how? There were like 20 hunters!” Stiles asked surprised.  
“it turns out that the alphas had a few betas of their own. 3 each to be more exact.” Allison replied.  
“Hey but at least we won’t be surprised by numbers next time. Chris killed 6 of the betas” Scott added  
“Damn, Allison, did your dad make it out ok?” Stiles asked  
“yeah he is fine, but only him and 4 others make it out alive. He told me that the they would have done more damage if it hadn’t been for the dragon showing up.”  
“we need to kill that thing already” Boyd said angrily  
“yeah we do, but we can’t just barge in to their base and kill them without a plan. That think is powerful enough to kill us in our dreams, remember what he did to stiles.” Erika said rubbing his hand at an attempt to calm him down.

“how are you feeling buddy?” Scott asked, directing it to stiles.  
“I’m doing ok, my vision range is a lot smaller, but Im werewolf married now so I could be fully blind for all I care.” Stiles said looking at derek now.  
“don’t say that, I really don’t think you’d be able to live without seeing my face again” Lydia said smiling.  
“how far can you see now?” Isaac asked stiles  
“Well, I can see everything within this room, but before I could see everything in the house, both floors and the back and front yard. Im not complaining tho. Its less to take in and I can focus more. So I guess it worked out for the best.” Stiles said smiling back.  
“I can’t believe it, just yesterday you boys didn’t even have the guts to tell each other how you felt. An now you got hitched. Talk about a shot gun wedding.”Danny laughed  
“Oh my gosh! This is great! I get to plan a wedding!” Lydia said jumping up and down.  
“You won’t be able o do nothing if this thing kills us, so we need to get our shit together.”Stiles said  
“what do you have in mind?” Jackson asked  
“well right now, nothing I want too share.” stiles was still too busy taking in all of the feelings that were pouring in between him and derek. And wanted to jump him just because of his smell.  
“hahaha, I know that feeling, we both do.” Danny said smiling at Isaac.  
“Derek, how the hell are you controlling yourself, when danny and I recognized each other as mates I couldn’t keep off of him, and after we claimed each other it was worse.” Isaac mentioned  
“I… its very hard.” Derek said  
“I bet it is, hahaha!” Danny added  
“Shut up danny!” Stiles snapped. Then he turned to look at lydia.  
“Derek, come with me and Lydia to the kitchen for a sec.” Stiles said giving her a desperate look. They both followed.  
“can you give us a little help. You know, controlling ourselves, I feel like jumping him right here and now.” Stiles said to lydia. Making derek blush.  
“Do it!!!” he heard Danny yell from the living room  
“Shut up!” Derek roared back  
“you’re a big boy, do your own spell.” She replied  
“I can concentrate right now, please lyds, or you are gonna be scared fro life after I climb derek like a tree.” Stiles implored  
“Ugh fine, you own me.” She said then spewed a few words in latin and both of their urges were gone.  
“Thank you, I don’t think I could have controlled myself much longer.” Derek sighed with relief.  
“ill be collecting this debt soon, so don’t mention it.” Lydia said  
“why was that so intense?” Stiles asked  
“The initial heat always is. Since my wold claimed you, my wold wanted to claim you another way, and seeing as you are connected to me now, you felt the same way.” Derek explained. Stiles turned away from derek with a twist to face lydia.  
“When we kill the dragon, You are giving that back.” Stiles said  
“ugh, men!” Lydia rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room followed by derek and stiles.

 

“ok! Now that you two aren’t puling a Danny and Isaac on us, can we carry on with this?” Erika said annoyed  
“yeah, the sooner we kill them the sooner I’ll be able to go to sleep for at least three days.” Boyd said  
“You’ll be in bed for three days alright, but not sleeping” Erika said. Everyone laughed but lydia.  
“Guys! Seriously, can we stop it with this whole sex talk. I think I’ve had enough about sex today.” Lydia cried  
“Says the girl with the 50 shades of gray fantasy” Danny said laughing. Making Jackson turn tomato red in the face.  
“You’ll regret that one day mr team edward.” She replied and gave him a hair flip.  
“Seriously?”Isaac stared at danny with a questioning look.

Derek went forward and everyone finally shut up.  
“Allison, how long do you think your dad will take to big a few more hunters?”Derek asked  
“I’m not sure, it might take him a few days, but then again, he might already have them at his service. I’ll call him again right now.” she replied  
“Alright, see if you can him to come as well, we need another plan now that we know we aren’t dealing with just alphas.” Derek said 

Allison made the call while everyone waited in silence. The atmosphere in the room had gone from, sexual, to playful, and now to very disturbing. The timer went off on dannys phone. It meant that they would have been heading out now to join the hunters in the fight. They needed help. Big time stiles knew they needed more fire power. So he got his phone out and went to the back yard to make a call.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was surrounded by three betas, he was unprepared and caught by surprise. Erica and Danny were surrounding one of the alphas along side 6 hunters, Allison had managed to climb her way to the top of a tree where she was safe to fire her arrows to back up Jackson, Isaac, Scott and Boyd who were attacking one of the alphas. The rest of the hunters including Chris were chasing after the other 3 betas in the ares. 

The blood kept coming out, making crimson puddles out of what used to be greens and browns. All of their gushes regenerating just to receive new claw and teeth marks in their bodies. At least that was the case of the wolves. The hunters ere falling left and right in the commotion. To Dereks luck, one of the hunters took down one of the betas attacking him, making it easy for him to rip one of their throats in the distraction of the lose of their pack member. The other beta managed to push him far enough to be within range of the other alpha.

Derek got to his feet with ease and gave a roar, at this, Erica and Danny backed of the Alpha and let Derek have him. Derek jumped without hesitation going into his full alpha form in mid air, with his jaw aiming at the neck. Erica and Danny just turned to the Beta who was previously attacking derek and pounced. 

Jackson had his teeth on the right shoulder of the Alpha. Scott had his on the Alphas left forearm. Boyd and Isaac were at his front and back trying claw at him while avoiding hitting their two friends. Isaac managed to sink one of his laws just below the alphas rib cage.   
The alpha managed to use Scoot as a weapon, throwing him back a few feet. The impact made scott loosen his grip and gave the Alpha opportunity to throw him off into a tree. Scotts bones cracked loudly because of the force of the impact, which also left him knocked unconscious on the floor. 

The Alpha was then able to remove jackson from his shoulder and throw him into the grown. This left an opening for Boyd to jump at the alphas back and gain grip if his neck. When the Alpha felt Boyds teeth sink in, he rose into a howl, leaving his full body exposed for allison to fire a few arrows into his chest without hurting Boyd. Soon after the alpha had Danny and Erika in the two sides of his neck. The three betas pulling together with force to rip his head off completely.

Derek who was still fighting the remaining alpha seemed to be doing fine. With each dying beta the wolf seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Derek was able to grab the alpha and lift him over his body, then throwing him to a rock formation a few feet away. The landing made a similar sound to scott’s. Broken bones for sure, but not leaving him unconscious. The wolf recuperated before Derek could get to him again. The wolf jumped to a tree and climbed all the way up to give a loud roar.

Everything went quiet and the wind picked up drastically enough to make Allison fall from the tree. Isaac caught her just in time. Then a loud thud was heard near by, followed by trees falling. Something big was heading their way.

They were all petrified with fear. Even Derek couldn’t move from the shock. Dust and smoke filled the air as a big dar figure approached them.   
The smoke and dust finally settled to reveal none other then mr. bad shit giant scary mother fucking looking dragon. 

Dark scales covered his body, the underbelly being a light gray of shining softer skin. Silver claws, also horns and spikes that came from his head and back. The razorblade-like spikes lead down his spine to the end of his tail which had a bushel of them. 

The dragon swished its tail, taking Danny, Boyd and Allison leaving them dead agains the fallen trees. Erica and Isaac roared in pain and jumped to the dragon. The dragon shredded Erica with one claw. And incinerated isaac with the fire that came from his mouth. 

The purple venom looking eyes focused on derek. The dragons mouth opened the lighting came from its mouth disintegrating him into nothing.  
“And you re all dead again.” Lydia said entering the scene with stiles and making the illusion disappear.

Everyone was standing in the middle of the woods still unharmed, they were all metaly exhausted from what stiles and lydia had just put them through.

“You guys really kicked our asses, again.” Danny said disappointed.  
“Yeah you guys suck.” Lydia said falling to her feet. Jackson ran to her to pick her up.  
“you ok?”Jackson asked. She just gave him a look that made him shut his mouth.

Stiles and Lydia looked terrible from the amount of magic they had been using. They had spent all day creating possible scenarios with their magic and making the wolves fight in them. Creating pain and adding visual scenery without harming them was horrifically hard for two people to do over 25 people. All of the hunters where now leaving, guided by chris. they were arguing in the back trying to discuss what they could have done better. They all sucked.

Stiles was still standing without saying anything. Both him and lydia were having white hair Willow moment of exhaustion. Lydia was already being carried back to the hale house princess style. Stiles looked at derek and pointed in shock.

“No!”Stiles said. But it was too late cuz derek was already picking him up the same was jackson had with lydia.

“I can walk you know, I just needed a moment.”  
“You look like you aged ten years, you need to rest.” Derek said with a disapproving face.  
“Don’t give me that face sourwolf, and you didn’t have to carry me, your house isn’t that far. I feel demasculinitized.”  
“Thats not a word.”  
“Well, it should be, im smart enough to make It one.”  
“that, you are” Derek laughed  
They all walked back to the hale house, stiles whining all the way, telling derek the reasons he should let stiles walk on his own. But secretly not wanting derek to put him down, stiles was he only drama queen. Even bigger than Lydia sometimes.

Finally back at the house everyone sat in the living room to take a breather from the stressful day of not figuring a plan out. Lydia and Stiles argued with jackson and derek for a while because they wanted them to sleep. Stiles and Lydia where too stubborn and decided to do homework instead. Making everyone sit down with them to copy whatever they wrote with the exception of allison and danny who where self sufficient enough.

“Why don’t you copy off of my paper?” Danny asked looking at Isaac  
“Yeah!” Allison said looking at scott.  
They both laughed and scott replied.  
“we love you both but we want A’s so we can stay on the lacrosse team. You know if we get anything less we are out.”  
“this is what we get for being the smart ones in the relationship.” Allison tells danny  
“you got that right” allison laughs and looks at jackson.   
“Ignorance Is bliss” Erica says and kissed Boyd In the cheek. Everyone laughs, a genuine stress free laugh for the first time in the first couple of weeks. Even dereks mouth curls up on the right into a smirk. 

Lydia and stiles look a lot better now, not as old and drained as before but still a bit drained. Jackson finally convinced her to go home with him so she could rest. Everyone started heading out. Danny and Isaac took forever to say goodbye, eating each others faces as they did every second of every day that we weren’t training with derek of lacrosse. Erica and Boyd went up to their room after saying their goodbyes to the rest of the pack. Everyone else was finally gone….

“Alright wolfy, I gotta get going too.” Stiles said giving derek a peck on the cheek. Derek grabbed him, princess style and carried him to his room.  
“haha very funny, but I have school tomorrow.” Stiles said disapprovingly after being dropped off on derek bed.  
“You didn’t bring your car. You can stay the night, ill drive you tomorrow.” Derek Said  
“well, I wasn’t planning on driving, what part of magical boy here don’t you get.”   
“but you can’t see.” Derek said confused and hugging him in an attempt to make him stay. It was working.  
“fine, but at least let me go home to grab some clothes.”  
“you could always wear mine.” Derek grinned  
“um… I don’t have the equipment to fit in those.”  
“then borrow isaac’s, he wears the same lesbian attire you do” he laughed  
“I’m never letting you spend alone time with danny or lydia ever again.”   
“ha ha ha, com’ere” he said grabbing stiles into a kiss and dropping them both with his weight on to his bed. 

Under the covers they laid face to face, their fingers tracing each others faces. Stiles loved dereks hands more than anything. Being claimed made him extra sensitive to dereks touch. Contact with him sent shocks of pleasure through his body, he hoped he did the same to derek. 

Dereks nostrils flared when he felt the scent of stiles arousal. He grabbed stiles close and sinked his face into stiles neck and started to mark stiles. Derek loved giving stiles visible hickeys, it was his way of putting his name on stiles, like a 5 year old writes his name on things that belong to him. Stiles didn’t mind at all, he actually loved when people saw he was finally getting some, although he was still a virgin, the hickeys made it seem otherwise. Until Lydia Healed them without his permission. 

Stiles moans filled the air, and when derek was done marking him, he arranged himself and stiles to sleep.  
“Hey hey hey! No! You don’t turn me on and leave me hanging, I want sexy time. I’ve been a virgin long enough. Give your human husband some lovin now!” Stiles demanded.  
“As much as I want to, we aren’t going past second base until you turn 18. I don’t want your dad to put me in jail.” He replied, trying to restrain himself because he really wanted to jump stiles, probably more than stiles wanted to jump him.  
“but he doesn’t have to know.” Stiles whined  
“Well, erica and boyd just said if we get them on while they are in the house that they are running straight to your dad.” Derek said annoyed  
“werewolf hearing, ugh! You both just wait, in a few weeks, i’m gonna scar you for life!” Stiles rose his voice to make sure the wolves heard him clearly.  
“Com’ere, you got school tomorrow.” Derek said grabbing stiles and placing his head on his chest, making himself a human pillow for stiles. Stiles loved it.  
“im gonna die a virgin.” Stiles said  
“I’ll make sure you don’t die.”  
“You better not die either, my virtue belongs to you. If you die i’m gonna be alone forever. Im no one elses. Only yours.” Stiles said yawning  
“I’ll make sure you’re never alone.” Derek replied planing a kiss on stiles head and closing his eyes finally ready to sleep.  
The both drifted off in minutes, rocked to sleep by the sound of each others hearts that were like a lullaby to their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, i was really busy with work... and i partied a little as well. actually im at a party right now... yeahhh everyone is drunk and im here writing and stuff. haha.
> 
> next chapter by the end of the week. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. this one is kind of an intermission of sexy time, gay talk and preparation for the attack. i hopefully wont be so sick or so loaded with work that i can post the next chapter within the week.

Everyone had left very early in the morning for a werewolf exclusive training session. He knew derek had made it this way so it forced Stiles and Lydia to get rest. Also so allison could do her hunter training. So he just made up some stupid wolf bonding excuse, but Stiles knew what he was trying to do. Stiles had never been a morning person, his only reply was a kiss and then pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

When Stiles finally got up around ten in the morning (still too early for his comfort) he realized Danny had stayed behind. The TV was on on the E! Channel but he wasn’t in front of the TV, he was the only one that liked watching that crap. Even lydia hated it, Fashion Tv was more her style. He finally saw danny when he went into the kitchen, he was attacking anything that used to have a pulse in his fridge.

 

“leave some for the humans buddy, and good morning. And why aren’t you with the rest of the pack?”

“Computer genius stuff, and I already ate all the bacon, so you are gonna have to eat cereal.”Danny replied 

“ugh, great, I only have my dad cardboard flavor cereal. Fuck that, i’m growing my own breakfast in the back yard. wanna watch? Its really neat.” He grabbed a big bowl and headed to the back yard.

Danny nodded and followed stiles with his laptop on one hand and a pepperoni stick on the other. 

“make sure you make something for lydia too, or she might eat your head for breakfast.” Danny joked

 

Stiles sat on the grass with his feet crossed and poked his finger into the ground five times, each time chanting something different. The air around the ground he touched sparkled green and five different plants started growing. Danny was amazed, his eyes burned with intrigue. Then Stile got up and stepped away, placing a hand forward and chanting something else. The five plants twirled into one another and created a bush that then turned into a tree. The tree bloomed with five different flowers, then soon after stiles was picking bananas, oranges, strawberries, grapes and kiwis. 

When he finally had enough in the bowl, with a swish of his hand the tree disappeared, leaving dannys mouth wide open in admiration.

 

“That. Was. AWESOME!!!” danny said

“thanks” stiles smiled back

“can you grow rabbits?” 

“um, really danny? I don’t think there is such thing as a rabbit tree. Stop hanging around scott, his stupid is rubbing off on you.” 

“haha, my wolf got excited, and I bit hungry for rabbits”

“your wolf needs to read more” stiles replied

Stiles swished his hand and the fruit where pealed, and with another swish they were all cut into slices.

 

“Awe you didn’t have to” Lydia said entering the yard

“see, I told you” Danny said looking at stiles with a smirk

“its halfsies, i’m hungry too, and I ain’t eating cardboard cereal” stiles replied

“well I don’t think thats enough, do you at least have some oatmeal?” she said

“I thought you were watching your figure” danny said

“I am, but only when the boys are around”

“and what are we?” stiles huffed

“my girlfriends of course” she grins

“well, i’m tired, so make it yourself.” Stiles huffs back

And just as stiles had done before, lydia grows the plant and takes what she need from it before making it disappear once again.

 

They all waked inside and sat on the dining room table, danny on his computer and stiles and lydia with their food.

 

“So, I’ve been wondering… how did the whole mating thing with isaac go? I keep on asking derek but you know how he is.” stiles says frustrated

“well, as you probably know by now, it enhances our senses. I bet you can smell him and hear his heart beat even if you are in two separate rooms.” danny explained 

“yeah, and the touching thing, its awesome. But how come you and Isaac only found out you were mated to each other after you turned?”

“he was a beta, Alphas have the privilege of knowing a potential mate even if the mate is human.”Danny says

“how come you know all of this?” Lydia questions

“I get the 411 on wolf stuff now that i’m a wolf. Its not that derek doesn’t want to tell you, its that his wolf won’t let him. And he didn’t tell me not to tell you, so I assume he planned for me to tell you.” Danny replies looking at stiles.

“so how was it for you and Isaac, you never did give us the dirty deets.”lydia says

“ohh yes, details! Now!!”Stiles demands 

“ugh fine! But if you interrupt me at any point, I won’t continue.” Danny begun...

 

_His smell was intoxicating, and having brand new heightened senses was not helping. Its like I wanted to crawl into him and become one. I remember everyone talking, but all I could really hear was is heart, then we were pulled away from each other by scott and jackson._

_It took every fiber of my being to not jump him until we got to his room._

_When we were finally alone, I couldn’t take my eyes of of him, he was staring at me like I was the only living thing in the world and he wanted to keep me to himself._

_His glowing yellow eyes on me, I could feel them burning my skin. I finally gave in completely and jumped to meet his lips. They were probably the most delicious thing I will ever taste in my life, and oh, his smell. It was as if it was meant for my nose._

_I barely remember how our clothes came off, but before I hit the bed we were both completely naked._

_When we were finally in the bed both with claws and teeth fully came out, we bit and clawed at each others bodies. My wolf wanted to mark every inch of him, like branding him and covering him with my scent. My wolf just kept repeating mine, over and over inside of me._

_When he finally bit my neck and I bit his in return, its like we melted into each other. I felt like if my soul had hugged his, and his mine in return._

_I had no idea that bonding would go so much deeper, but it did. When we finally got down to the sex, oh, I can’t even explain the feeling. The burning of pleasure inside of me was so intense, I felt like I was going to blow up._

_When he finally came inside me, thats when the boding was complete. My wolf and his wolf became one, I exploded with pleasure, and felt everything he was feeling at that moment, the connection is unlike anything I’ve ever felt. We probably fucked for hours. I was so drunk on him I can barely remember…._

 

“oh my gosh danny, i’m eating, enough!” lydia eeked. Stiles was just staring back at him mouth opened in aw.

“hey, you asked for it” danny replied

“all I got from that was hot sex and that i’m still not fully claimed, great. The two things I want and I have to wait a few more weeks. Ugh! i’m gonna die a virgin.”Stiles said annoyed. Lydia was just staring, trying to swallow her fruit and trying to forget the mental image.

“well, but you are claimed already, so that means every time he is near you he wants to jump your bones, maybe you can use that to your advantage.” Danny grins. 

“seriously guys, is that all you ever think about, sex?” Lydia says disapproving 

“um, no. Im pretty sure danny thinks bout the Kardashians unnatural hair line all the time” Stiles laughs, cuz its true

“Hey, I also think about the clothes i’m gonna buy…. And if they will look sexy when i’m taking them off of course” 

“Anyways, back to me getting laid. How can I maximize the effect. I need to make Derek loose it and fuck me stupid.”

“AWWWh, if anyone needs me i’ll be taking a magically induced nap to forget all of this.” Lydia says and walks away to the guest room.

“don’t take a bath for a few days.” Danny replies

“What!? Thats kinda gross, is that like a wolf fetish thing?”

“Well, kinda, the more you smell like you, the more his wolf will have the desire to jump you. It comes with the whole scenting thing we do. And he’ll want to put his scent all over you too so keep the touching to a minimal for at least to days with him and hug everyone else as much as you can. God knows I loose it when Isaac and Scott hug, I literally want to scent mark him immediately.”

“You are blessed my gay-wolfy-wan-kenobi”Stiles says thankfully 

 

Stiles had a plan, he was gonna make sure the Alphas and Dragon were dealt with so he could get what he wanted. And when stiles was determined, not heaven or hell were gonna stop him. 

The rest of the afternoon went on just like all the days before had. More planning, a lot of growling, broken glass and magic emendations done to all of the things that got broken.

Stiles had already set his “Derek seduction plan” into action. Derek would look to stand close to stiles and stiles avoided him by sitting on danny’s or Isaacs lap, he even sat on Allisons lap. Derek wasn’t dumb, he knew stiles was up to something, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet, the smirk on stiles face hinted at him. 

 

The sheriffs car was heard around the corned and everyone assumed their “we are having a movie night…. Again” position.  Almost everyone was on the couch except Erika and Isaac who liked to lay belly down on the floor. 

 

“Hey! Another movie night? You guy really need to lay off the tv and do some out door activities.” the Sheriff says as he walks in, putting his jacket at the coat hanger by the door.

“we do, just not so late at night. Specially since my curfew was 2 hours ago.” Stiles replies. Everyone laughs

“Well, at least you arent getting into any more trouble son. You guys made any food?”

“We got pizza Mr. Stilinski, help your self.” Scott said

“You sure?” He replied looking at Stiles

“Its fine dad we already ate the meat lovers, you get the veggie.” Stiles smirks 

“Well, thats better than that cardboard cereal you buy me. Im gonna take this too my room and call it a night, don’t be too loud now. Or ill kick you all out.” He says in a half joking half not joking kinda way.

“night everyone”

“g’night Mr Stilinski” everyone replies in unison.

“night dad”

When the sheriff is finally up in his room and snoring according to all of their wolf hearing they get back to business. But not really, they actually start watching tv. 

“I seriously can’t believe your dad still doesnt know.” Erika interrupts the silence

“yeah, do you plan to tell him at all, or at least that you are technically married to a werewolf?” Scott says 

“or that you are married even if you don’t say the werewolf part.” Allison adds

“I have been planning to tell him, I think he kinda knows about me and Derek, we have been having a lot of sleep overs after all.”

“we do have to tell him tho, at least before we go into battle, so that he can be prepared for whatever may come after” Derek Says

“You stink” he adds

“I know” Stiles smirks

 

 Its now nearly one in the morning and stiles is shooing everyone out of the house.

“we got a big day of preparation tomorrow so go get some sleep, if you can. Or get some dick, cuz god knows if it will be the last time.” Stiles tells everyone

“I could die a virgin, can you just…”Stiles is cut off

“id rather have you go to heaven than to drag you down to hell with me.” Derek says in a sad yet serious tone.

“Gosh you stink, everyones scent is on you, I can’t smell me on you.”he adds frustrated and goes in for a kiss. Stiles dodges it.

“No, back off. If you are gonna start something you better finish it. If you get me hard you are fucking me right here and now.”Stiles demands

“can I at least scent you? I don’t like that you don’t smell like me”

“if you start rubbing off on me i’m gonna get hard, what part of hormonal teenager did you miss.”

“ok but at lest a goodnight kiss.” Derek pouts

“fine, but only a little one.”

 And with that Derek pulls him in to close the space between them. One hand grabbing the back of stiles head and the other wrapped around his waste. His mouth covering stiles warm and soft. Derek turns stiles into mush in his arms. Dereks mouth trails off and goes to stiles neck starting a hickey. And before stiles can nag about how hard he is getting, Derek disappears out the door.

“if I live i’m sooo not letting you get out of the bed for a week.” he says hoping derek is still close enough to hear him with his wolf hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

The forest is fully prepared for battle. Traps are set, they have a plan and 3 other to back just in case something goes wrong. The morning seems calm, the sky is empty of clouds and people of beacon hills have no idea the shit that will take place in 24 hours.

Stiles wakes up and greets the day with a yawn while he faces the window. First thing he notices is that his vision, once again, is diminishing. He can se everything in his room, but nothing beyond. He doesn’t let it bother him, he knows eventually he will find a way to get his sight back, or he hopes. He turns to face his bed and is startled by a knock on his window. He turns back and there he is.

“I wonder if you’ll ever use the door to this house more than once in a row.” stiles says and kisses Derek. Derek breaks the kiss.  
“where would the fun in that be?” He smiles and kisses stiles.  
There is a knock on the door. And it opens.  
“hey sooooo….. I’ll be downstairs.” The sherif says, and closes the door behind him.  
Stiles laughs.  
“so, I think I’m gonna tell dad today.” Stiles says  
“Tell him what?” Derek asks  
“well, he knows the wolf part and about me using magic, we just need to tell him that im kinda werewolf married. That way if we make it out alive and I’m able to turn 18, I can go be roommates with you without a problem.” Stiles smiles  
“umm… and how are you gonna do that.”  
“Um, no. You claimed me, so you tell him…. Ill lend you my lacrosse gear just In case.” Stiles laughs  
“and he’ll be home all day, so you have plenty of time to figure out how you are gonna do it.” Stiles adds

Stiles walks out of the room leaving behinds a worried wolf. He makes his way downstairs and meets his father in the kitchen.

“so, you and derek, are a thing now.” the sheriff says half questioning   
“yeah, I thought it was obvious.” Stiles replies  
“well, yeah. Um, when did that happen?” Sheriff asks  
“A little after I lost my eyes, and don’t worry, im still a virgin.” Stiles says  
The sheriff sighs in contentment.  
“good, I was thinking I was gonna have to arrest you werewolf boyfriend.” he jokes.  
Stiles sticks his tongue out at him and takes away the bacon from the sheriffs breakfast plate.  
“hey!” his father yelps.  
“I may be half blind but your cholesterol is still a thing.”Stiles hisses   
“how bout you make me a potion to take care of that, mr potter.” he replied  
Its not like stiles was stupid, he already had given his father plenty of medicinal herbs he snuck in to his food, but he wasn’t about to let him know so he could start eating trash.  
“Its more complicated than that my dear father, you’re just gonna have to stick to the veggies till I can solve your problem.” stiles, big fat liar. For a good cause of course.

Derek stepped into the kitchen moments after the sheriff finished his meal, derek sensed his anxiety when he walked in. He knew the questions were gonna begin to pour out of his mouth. To his luck he felt someone at the door, broke eye contact with the sheriff and headed towards the door. He opened it to find scott with an arm in the air about to knock, and Isaac right behind.

“haya!” scott said surprised   
“really?” Derek raised an eyebrow.  
“what?” scott said with no idea what was going through dereks mind  
“you need more training, if you can’t use your senses to feel what on the other side of a door, we have a problem.”  
“no,. Its not that, its just I didn’t expect you to be here” scott said in defense  
“im your alpha, you should have sensed me from a block away.” he said disappointed   
“is anyone else here?” isaac interrupted  
“nope, you guys are the first. Now stop standing there and come in already” stiles demanded.  
“are you making food or ordering pizza?” scott asks stiles. 

Stiles gives him the stink eye, because really? Its still morning and they have a what could be their last day on earth pre battle bonding and prepping and all he thinks about is food? Ok, maybe a last meal type of thing was a due because of the circumstances, but he’d worry about that later.

Jackson and Danny got to the stilinski house minutes after, which meant that the Isaac and Danny show was gonna start. And it did almost immediately, after they all said hello. They parked their asses in a bench on the back yard and made out until lydia, erica and boyd got there. Everyone got up for another round of hellos and Allison, mr argent and the others arrived behind.

Lydia is a party pooper for danny and isaac, she could tell that all that PDA was making the sheriff and the rest of the group a little uncomfortable, not because they were kissing, but because they looked like they were having sex in a chair with their clothes on. So she napped her fingers and killed all passion in their pants. She was evil.

“so, any change in the alphas position?” mr argent asked lydia  
“none, what so ever. Me and stiles have been scrying, they seem to be plotting something of their own tho. They have maintained at a standstill since our last fight.” she replied.  
“great, they could be expecting us.” he added  
“thats why we have plan a, b, c, and d dad. They may know we are coming but we have the brains.” Allison said  
“and the technology.” Danny added  
“so you have all of their phones gps tapped?” one of the hunters asked  
“yup, stiles and lydia do their magic, and I do mine, I can blow up their phones in their pocket if I desire.” Danny smirked rudely. Since he became a wold he had shown a deep hatred towards hunters. He only really truly liked allison. 

Stiles was in the kitchen making a snack for everyone, with a little supervision from derek.   
“You shouldn’t cook” Derek said  
“and let everyone eat cheap takeout as a possible last meal? I don’t think so.” Stiles replied  
“but you are getting blinder by the minute, you could cut yourself. At least ask lydia to help. Or let me.” Derek replied with anxiety in his tone as he watched stiles chop vegetables.  
“I’m good. You should be taking this time to talk to my father. Instead of watching me like a child.” Stiles preached  
“but… I can’t even look him in the eye. He is gonna shoot me, you know.” Derek pouted  
“so, do it quickly so you can heal and be all set for tonight.”Stiles joked.  
“fine.” Derek sighed   
“but if I call you, you come. I don’t know if I can handle him all by myself. And you know how to handle him.” he added  
“fine, I’ll just bat my lashes and tell him not to shoot you.” Stiles smiled

Derek walked through the living room and to the back porch. For a wold that was supposed to have perfect emotional control, he looked pretty anxious. If you looked closely he might even look half scare. Then again, he was about to tell the sheriff that he had wedded his son without permission. His underage son. 

Derek reached the sheriff standing behind him without being noticed. He cleared his throat.  
“Hey there Derek, didn’t see you there. Everything going well?” The sheriff asked  
“well, yeah everything is fine. But there is something we need to discuss.” Derek said directing his eyes to the floor and giving out a sigh.  
“look son, stiles is almost 18, he is gonna be an adult, and he has always been pretty mature for his age, so if you guy wanna date, go ahead.” the sheriff said  
“thats the thing, we have been dating already. And he is kind of my mate.” Derek said  
“what in the world is a mate? ‘s that like a wolf thing?” the Sheriff asked puzzled  
“I’m not an animal, not a wolf, but we do share common aspects when choosing someone to be in a relationship with.” Derek says looking way too miserable.  
The sheriff wasn’t dumb, he knew what derek was talking about, not to years ago he was researching wolves and mountain lion life habits because of all of the “animal” attacks that were occurring. But he was still kinda confused in how stiles fit int it.  
“so you want to ask for his hand in marriage or something?” the sheriff asks too calmly for dereks comfort.  
“thats the thing sir, we kinda already are.” Derek finally lets out.  
The sherifs eyes go wide, derek knows shit hit the fan.  
“STILES!!” Derek yells. He is there in a second.  
“the fuck is he talking about stiles? What do you mean you are married? Last I checked, it was illegal in california for someone under 18 to get married.” the sheriff says sounding kinda psycho. Everyones attention is on the show.  
Stiles stands in front of derek, because his dad looks like he could go for a punch at any second now.  
“Explain” his dad demands  
“well, we arent married by law. But we are…. How do I put this. We are werewolf married if that makes any sense.” Stiles says  
“it doesnt” he barks out  
“well, you see, derek bit me. The bite formed a link between us, a connection if you will. And now we share a bond no other human is able to share with another human, its like a soulmate thing.” Stiles explained  
“I thought the bite only turned you or killed you.” the sheriff said still looking confused and angry.  
“it depends on the intention of the bite sir.”derek replied. The sheriff shot him an evil look and derek hid behind stiles again.  
“so you are telling me you bit my son into being with you forever?”he said sounding even more mad  
“no, dad, I wanted it. Derek didn’t want to bite me yet, I kinda tricked him into doing it.” stiles confessed  
“and how did you do that?” the sheriff asked, now sounding a little more clam and raising an eyebrow  
“I’d rather not say.” Stiles said shamefully, the sheriff walked away and up the stairs without even a word.  
“I think he took it rather well.” Stiles says. A few seconds later dereks expression goes blank.  
“you ok?” stiles asked  
“he got the gun.” Derek looks at him surprised  
The sheriff comes down and out to the back yard again.  
“where the hell is he?”the sheriff asks about derek who is now on the roof.  
“the hell dad, you arent gonna shoot him!” stiles yells  
“you are under age! He is six years older than you. Thats illegal. Derek! Turn yourself in, you are under arrest!” the sheriff yells  
“the fuck! DAD! IM STILL A VIRGIN!!” stiles yells. His face turns red with shame, the sheriff puts his gun down slowly in confusion and embarrassment.   
“now that you all enjoyed the show, can we get to eating and the not dying. And get the hell of the roof derek. And dad, put the gun away, you’re making me look bad.” stiles demanded  
As he demanded everyone did. They all grabbed a plate of food and enjoyed what could be their last meal. Snuggled up against the ones they loved and prayed to the universe the luck was on their side.   
In a few hours they were gonna attack.


	5. the fight

No one was able to sleep, not until lydia and stiles intervened. The anxiety in the room grew so much even allison could feel it, so they put everyone to sleep with a spell. They would take turns monitoring everyones sleep every few hours, they could do that, since they didn’t need that much rest, they wouldn’t be involved in the battle.   
Anxiety was his friend, when stiles was awake and his anxiety kicked in his brain became a plan making machine. He thought of a few more ways to help the guys, enchanting weapons, creating charms, and a few more little things here and there that he thought would help.   
Over reading was never a thing, specially on this night. He wanted knowledge that the books didn’t have. He knew the spells to get what he wanted, but he had nothing to give in return. So he did the next best thing. Google.   
Most of the things he came to read where a load of crap. But it helped give him ideas.

“com’on, its my turn to keep watch.” Lydia said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“alright, but don’t knock me out, ill do it myself.” he said, giving lydia soft smile, she didn’t have to say anything, they both knew very well how each other felt. All of their friends and boyfriends where gonna be in the battle while they would only be able to sit by and do nothing. Lydia took stiles place and did just what stiles had done before, putting additions to stiles charms and enchantments.  
Stiles walked up to his bedroom and stood in the doorway. He looked at derek, he thought of the future. He didn’t know if he would be able to go on if anything happened to him. An uneasy feeling set into his chest as he walked to the bed. He laid down next to derek facing his back. He placed his hand on his back and just kept it there for a while. Sighs kept escaping his mouth.

“I love you” stiles said under his breath letting his forehead rest against dereks back.  
Derek shifted momentarily, he turned to face stiles. Stiles just stared at his face and decided to wake him, he wanted to tell him. He placed his hand on dereks face, and derek reached for his hand and kissed it.

“I love you too.” Derek said and smiled with his eyes still closed.  
“I thought.. You were asleep, huh.” stiles said a bit surprised.  
“the wolf heard.” Derek smiled again.  
“I love you.” stiles repeated. And dug his face into dereks chest.  
Derek warped his arms around stiles and pulled him in even closer.  
“I love you too.” he repeated. With that, stiles put them both to sleep, he didn’t need to hear any more.   
A few more hours went by, and lydia started waking everyone up, one by one. Giving them chance to get ready without being hassled by anyone else.   
Everyone was up by 10pm the sun was down completely, and most of beacon hills population was at home thanks to the sheriffs curfew.   
Everyone in the house was settled. Lydia began to pass out tea, some special brew for extra energy and relaxation. They needed it.

“alright, everyone knows what the plans are, if you have any questions now is the time to ask them.” Derek spoke  
No one in the room said anything. Everyone just looked around to see if anyone was gonna raise their hand.  
“good. we head out now.” Derek said  
One by one they disappeared at the stilinski door. The pack got together for a second and got in a group hug. No words were needed, this was enough. Lydia pulled jackson to the side and gave him a big kiss.   
“you come back, you hear. ill bring you back to life and kill you again if you don’t.” she said. Jackson nodded and gave her another kiss.  
The house now only held three people. Lydia, Stiles and Mr. Stilinski stood at the door looking until everyone disappeared.  
“alight, now what do we do?” Mr. Stilinski asked  
“we play the waiting game” Stiles replied  
“we will check on everyone in an hour to see whats going on.” lydia added  
“I thought you were staying away completely?” mr.stilinski asked again  
“we won’t fight, we’ll just approach them a little to see if there is anything we can do, we just have to take a few bags of white mountain ash with us incase the dragon shows up.” Stiles said

Time had passed, and stiles and lydia decided to head out. When they reached their target they noticed that everything was too quiet. Stiles decided to ring derek.  
“how is everything?”stiles spoke  
“its fine, but the alphas, they arent here. Did you see them move?”  
“no, not at all. Thats strange.”  
“maybe the dragon did something to confuse us.”  
“no, thats impossible. I put too many anti-magic and magic barriers for the dragon to intercept.”  
The call got cut…. In the distance he heard a howl. It had started.

The werewolves shot out of the ground like canon balls, they had been hiding underground. Alphas along side a few betas. Stiles and lydia knew they weren't supposed to go near, but since there was no sign of the dragon they got close enough to buff up their allies with a few spells.

The fight seemed to be going well for them. The alphas had lost a few betas and the hunters only had minor scrapes and bruises. The alphas were kept entertained, all of them still alive sadly. The fight seemed to be going nowhere.   
A scratch here, a bite there, all to be healed up in a few seconds and be back where they started. Allison shot an arrow right through the eye of the alpha Derek was fighting. This gave him a chance to rip out his throat. One down 2 to go. Just as he was gonna jump in to join the hunters to take down another alpha, the sky changed color, the stars despaired from the sky. And what used to be deep blue, turned to pitch black.   
Lightning struck the ground, it came out of nowhere in the sky. In the place of the impact a boy that looked no more than 5 years old stood. No one was fooled.  
This kicked plan b into motion.   
The hunters released arrows with ropes tied at the end. The ropes had all been drenched in white mountain ash. From tree to tree the arrow were shot, until the dragon was locked in a circle. The pack was still focused on the other werewolves, they knew the dragon would be a problem at the moment.   
The dragon could escape, but it still managed to get some of his magic out to his wolves.  
The dragon ripped one of his scales of an threw it at one of the betas. The beta when on to stab himself in the heart with the heart. Before he hit the ground dead, five werewolf looking earth formations came from the ground.   
The dragon threw another scale and another beta proceeded to do the same.   
Great, werewolf earth golems. They were seriously fucked.  
“lydia, we have to do something. The dragon can’t touch us at the moment, we need to help them.” stiles said  
“its too risky, what if the dragon finds a way to get loose and eats us?” lydia  
“are you gonna let your best friends die?” stiles said, she shook her head and erased a part of the ash circle.   
Danny was pinned down my two of the golems, a beta at his back about to go for the kill. Lydia grew a vine from the tree behind and grabbed the beta by the throat lifting him away. Stiles threw fireballs at the golems, they fell on the ground in pieces.  
Danny joined jackson and Erica agains the nearest alpha. The golems had taken down a few of the hunters, allison was up in a tree fireing everything she could. She was loosing ammunition because of the golems that kept regenerating.  
Scoot and Boyd had their hans tied with one of the alphas and derek had the other. Isaac was helping out the hunters with the few betas that were left, while Stiles and Lydia kept destroying the Golums that kept coming.  
“How the fuck do we stop them! They keep coming!” Stiles yelled  
“we need to find the source, try destroying the scales the dragon threw.” Lydia yelled back.  
Stiles approached the first scale. Lydia at his back shielding them both. He tried fire, ice, lightning, nothing. It was actually powering the scale up, and the golems were getting bigger.  
“fuck, come on! Think, think, think…”Stiles told himself  
“Argent! White mountain ash!” Stiles yelled. Chris threw the bag he was carrying, falling beside stiles feet. He poured and poured. Finally the scale shattered, it took the whole bag. Only five golems remained. But only 3 hunters besides chris and allison were still on their feet. Derek was having trouble with the alpha he was dealing with, he had gotten the upper hand and his teeth were in dereks ribs.  
Stiles pointed the other scale to lydia which she ran to. He was gonna go help is boyfriend.  
With a swing of the arm lightning came from stiles hand and blew off the alpha.   
Derek landed harshly on the ground, stiles ran.  
“fuck, sorry, fuck. You’re gonna be ok.” stiles said placing his hand over the wound and healing derek.   
To their horrible luck a golem broke the dragons seal, just before lydia destroyed the scale.  
The dragon lifted everyone up in the air with a swish of it wings.  
“LYDIA!!!” stiles screamed.   
Both shutting their eyes, locked their allies to the ground.   
“strong and smart, you’ll both make a great meal.” the dragon roared

The ground shook and all hell broke loose. Trees and vines were falling and growing, fire begun to spread, the wind picked up.  
The wolves senses were overwhelmed. Which threw them all to the ground. Allison was knocked off her post and was knocked under a tree, chris and a few hunters where thrown away by the strong wind. Lydia and Stiles kept their ground trying to protect everyone.  
“stop putting up a fight.” the dragon screeched   
Now that the rest of the werewolves were out of range, lydia fried them. Completely. 2 alphas one dragon left.  
“you little bitch, now you suffer!!”the dragon roared at her  
Lifting his claws in her direction she was lifted in the air. Her screams filled the sky. Jackson managed to pull himself together and throw himself at the dragon. He was too slow. The dragon ripped him in half with his tail. One clean cut.  
The wolves howled. Stiles chanted. He brought their focus back. But the dragon did the same to his alphas also raising more golem figures from the ground.  
A white wooden pitch fork came flying at the dragons hand. Its hand disintegrating at the touch and lydia falling to the ground. The fork landed on the ground.  
“Stiles! I found it!” Deaton screamed from the distance.  
“Help Lydia!” Stiles yelled back  
The dragons hand began to regenerate. Stiles levitated the fork to his hand.   
“ENOUGH!!!” the dragon roared. With a swish of his tail he pinned all of the pack members to the floor except for himself and derek.  
Derek was able to rip another alpha apart. In the commotion.   
“dinner time” the dragon said  
“I’ll start with your mate” it added  
“grab the boy!” the dragon ordered the alpha. Stiles was pinned against a tree.  
The dragon shifted to a human form, to stiles mother.  
“now watch as your own mother kills the man you love.” the dragon said using his hands to slowly strangle derek.  
Stiles threw the alpha off him, with all his strength he released the pitchfork. It sank in to the dragons stomach, this made it release derek.  
“Ugh, you don’t even know how to use it!” the dragon protested taking out the pitchfork from its stomach and throwing it at the ground. With the same hand, he slammed stiles to the ground and pinned him back to the tree. With the other he picked derek back up.  
“now hold him steady you filthy mutt or you’ll die too.” he ordered the alpha

The alpha dug his nose in stiles neck and inhaled.  
“you, you smell good, how about I keep you.” the alpha said sinking its teeth into stiles.  
In exchange for knowledge I give the that of which I have  
In addition to my power take this life that in my hands I have  
Stiles opened his eyes he couldn’t see, he had no magic, therefore his sight was gone. But he wasn’t defenseless, pulled the hunting knife allison had given him form his boot and ripped a hole in the alphas chest. With the other hand he broke trough the ribcage and crushed the alphas heart.  
The dragon roared into the sky, stiles was no longer magical, he was a wolf. He was an alpha. And he knew how to kill the dragon.  
“Bite that bitch!” stiles creamed. Derek released himself from the dragons grip and ripped its throat. The dragon threw derek back and turned to his natural form covering the gash on its neck with its claws.  
Stiles fell to the ground with luck his hand landed on exactly what he needed. He grabbed the pitchfork.  
“whats little blind wolf gonna do? You have no magic anymore child. Your sight is gone. Where will you throw that fork at when you can’t even see.” the dragon laughed rising to flight.  
“You are right, I don’t have magic. But guess what, this wolf got brand new eyes!” stiles opened his flashing bright red. With his new wolf strength he threw the pitch fork. Bullseye!  
The fork entered through both eye lids. The one in the middle hitting home. The all seeing eye which powered the dragon. A roar filled the sky, and with a poof the dragon was no longer.  
And with that, stiles consciousness was no longer too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a short one.... wolf time next chapter.

Stiles wakes up, he doesn’t know if its very early in the morning or very late at night. Everything is dark, yet he can still see. He recognizes smells, but he’s still disoriented. He can hear people arguing near by but he can’t focus on the voices very well. Then he realized he is in a cage, he is fucking locked up in a cage! Panic starts to sink in, along with confusion and bits and pieces of memories from the battle. He shuts his eyes tight in an attempt to calm himself.  
The voices cut off and he hears the footsteps coming closer. He knows that scent, he knows that heart beat. He hears keys and the cage opens.  
“I’m here, you’re ok. I’m here” Derek says wrapping his arms around stiles.  
He calms down almost immediately. The feeling of his mate touching him drowns everything else out. He feels something inside him, like a tug, like a voice. It says Mine!  
Stiles finally opens his eyes and looks at derek.  
“why the fuck am I in a cage?!” stiles asks/demands.  
“heh, umm… sorry about that.” Derek breathes out.  
“ok, forgiven. That still doesn’t answer my question.” Stiles pouts  
“well, while you were out, you were shifting. I didn’t know if you were gonna get up and slaughter someone.” Derek replies   
“um, well…. I guess.” stiles doesnt argue cuz he knows that the possibility of that happening was big.  
“you think we can get out of here now. Im starving! And how long was I out?”   
They get up and start their way out of the basement.  
“its been four days” derek replies  
“my wolf is a lazy as me. Great to know.” stiles smiles  
They finally reach the living room where he meets his father, Scott and Erica. He first reaches for his dad.  
“hi, sorry if I worried you. Everything ok?” stiles asks  
“everything is ok now” his dad hugs him tighter.  
“welcome back bro!” Scott says and pull him in for a bro hug.  
Erica just jumps in and hugs them both.  
“I’m glad you finally woke up, mommy” She teases  
“shut it” stiles growls, but then he smiles. Cuz he knows he is gonna be taking care of everyones asses on a daily basis.  
A breeze comes in through the window. Stiles can smell the woods, its pleasant on his nose. There is another scent that he catches.  
“Fuck! Jackson, Lydia!”Stiles says, anxiety builds up inside him. he runs out of the house to find her. Derek follows behind.  
He runs around the hale house to find her watering flowers in the back of the house. When she sees stile coming, she stops and runs to him. They hug tightly.  
“I’m glad you are finally up” she says as they pull away from he hug.  
“I’m fine. How are you….how are you holding up?” Stiles asks moving his gaze t the floor.   
“its going to be ok.” Lydia smiles  
“how are you so calm, didn’t jackson mean anything to you?” He feels confused.  
“Of course you idiot! What do you think I am?! I brought Peter back before I was trained in magic. I can sure as hell bring Jackson back now that i’m trained!” She says. In a superiority tone only lydia manages to pull off.  
“of course you would” stiles smirks.

The early afternoon goes by smoothly, stiles adapted to his new senses very quickly. He sees the rest of the guys, they greet and hug and run around outside for a while. Late afternoon Allison, her father and a few of the hunters come by to be healed by Lydia and Deaton.   
By night, the pack gathers in a camp fire in front of the house to have a little ceremony. Stiles, as the new alpha in the pack, needs to be recognized by the rest. The betas need to submit to him, and they all do just fine. He’s not the head of the pack, but second in command seems like something he will have fun with. Here comes stiles bossy-pants. Everyone teases him about being the pack mum now. Thanks erica.

It was nearly midnight when everyone finally started heading home and to bed. Stiles is still out by the fire, his gaze directed towards the forest, but not looking at anything really. He’s just deep in thought. Derek comes up from behind and hugs his mate.  
“over thinking is bad for you” Derek says in stiles ear  
“over thinking is how we won.” Stiles replies  
“why so anxious? Whats going through that head of yours?” Derek asks  
“a lot” derek should have asked.   
“I wonder if I’ll be a good wolf, I wonder how im gonna react to the full moon. How life is gonna be for us after. I’m driving myself insane thinking about how lydia is dealing. I know she’s pretty tough but I know deep inside she is crying. And I just really really hope I don’t fuck things up for her when the full moon comes. I think im gonna have deaton lock me up with magic somewhere.”  
“Shut up, you’ll be fine. You showed control all day today” Derek kissed his cheek  
“thats because I was at a very steady emotional level. What if I get mad and rip someone apart?” Stiles wines  
“thats what im here for. Now stop thinking and come to bed.”   
“how bout we go for a run? Im not tired at all.” Stiles suggests  
He gets up and away from dereks arms and leans in for a quick kiss.  
“catch me” he says under his breath and turns to run into the woods. Dereks smiles, and the chase begins.

Stiles runs as fast as his legs allow him to and then some. He can feel derek, fast approaching behind. Soon derek is beside him fully wolfed out. A giant black wolf with glowing red eyes, fur shining under the moonlight. He wants to try. He wants to turn. He remembers when Scott was first turning. How he said to let the wolf take over. He tries.  
The beginning is subtle, his speed increases and his hands are now claws. He tries to push it further, thats when he drops. All his body is in pain, it feels like its on fire and like thousands of needles are piercing every inch. He roles on the floor and howls in pain.  
Derek shifts back and holds him.  
“Stop, don’t push it. Stop.” Derek says, stiles does.  
“why?” Stiles says, not needing to emphasize.  
“its not the time. You may be an alpha, but you’ll have to wait until full moon to gain the rest of the power that comes with the tittle. Be patient.” Derek says  
“now I’m tired, and sore, carry me?” Stiles smiles  
Derek shifts and signals stiles to get on.   
“Show off” Stiles says. Derek huffs and heads towards the house. 

They finally get to bed, stiles feels dead after that little stunt. So he drops on the bed and pulls derek in. He falls asleep in seconds.

The next few days for stiles are spent doing school work and training with the pack.

“so, its his birthday in a few days” lydia tells derek  
“I know” he replies  
“need help?” She smiles  
“you know I do.” He sighs  
“did you have anything in mind?” She asks  
“A ring.” He replies  
“as in an engag..”   
“yes, shh” he cuts her off  
“good thing I asked, where you planning on asking me?”   
“no”  
Lydia dragged derek all around town. They went to the three jewelry stores in town and to a few outside. Derek was very picky. After hours of looking, she gave up the stores.  
“how about we try online. You seem to be looking for something specific.” She points out.  
“I have an idea” He says  
“and? What is it? ….Gosh, you need to learn to speak to the rest of the world like you speak with stiles.” She snaps   
“can you make one?” Derek asks  
“can i? Of course I can, what do you take me for? Do you have a design?”   
“yes” he replies and heads to the stairs and up to his room.  
Lydia stays down in the kitchen and away form everyone. Doing a little spell to keep everyone entertained and occupied in the living room. After a few short moments derek comes back down to meet her. He has a beautiful hand drawn design on paper. Derek was going to college for an arts degree when he lived in new york, thats something lydia didn’t know.  
“Wow this is amazing” she awed at the drawing.   
“i’ll have it ready soon.” she smiled. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. And they went to join the rest of the pack for a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postponed the ring, here is some sexy time.

It was the night of the full moon, stiles was feeling the pull. He still had managed to remain control throughout the day, which was quite surprising. Since scott had been a mess, the only mess he could compare himself to at the moment.   
He said goodbye to his dad who was also leaving for work, and ran out the house… in a pair of basketball shorts.   
He left his car behind. He figured tonight he would no be needing it. He jumped a few fences and made it to the woods in no time. Then ran for 20 minutes straight to the hale house. When he reached the house the pack was waiting outside. All the wolves were in the front yard wearing minimal clothing. There was smoke coming from the back of the house. What he assumed what lydia who was nowhere in sight. And allison stood in the doorway of the house with a smirk on her face. She was checking out her boyfriends ass.  
“finally made it mommy” Lydia smiled and went to hug him.  
“you smell good” she added and turned her face and gave derek a smirk.  
“I know, I know, now let me hug my boyfriend.” he said moving to dereks arms.  
“ready to run?” derek said raising an eyebrow.   
“you bet” stiles jumped with anxiety. Already half wolfed out.  
The betas went for the woods, derek and stiles quickly joining them.   
Stiles could feel his feet getting lighter, he was running faster. His vision was getting better, his reflexes, dodging trees was becoming easier by the second. Rabbit.

Stiles saw a rabbit, he should have eaten before he left home. He chased after the animal for a few meters before catching him with his claws. The poor thing didn’t stan a chance. He dropped the dead creature on the ground. The wolves howled around him. He howled back and begun to change. His skin breaking to reveal patches of hair, it begun with pain like the last time, but it quickly faded. He dropped on the ground and begun to grow, finally to stan back up again in 4 legs.  
His body was pretty much like dereks, his torso slightly leaner and his tail was longer. His fur was a dark copper that shined like fire under the moon.   
Stiles let go, he let the primal instinct take over, yet he felt surprisingly aware of everything. With his fangs, he ripped half the rabbit and swallowed. He gripped the other half and brought it to derek who was still to fully wolfed. Derek hugged stiles giant form, smelled and patted his mates fur for a second before turning.  
Derek nuzzled at stiles neck and then proceeded to eat the small appetizer his mate had left him.   
Everyone begun to run again. Stiles felt ecstatic, he was happy going wild, yet still he felt like himself. He thought the wolf would be something separate from his human self. He realized it was more like a primal need from within, like a sixth sense.   
He ran, and jumped and broke trees and hunted. He felt at ease.   
The rest of the pack started heading back. He was happy, he wanted some time alone with derek. He willingly shifted back into himself which was easier than he assumed and hid his naked body behind a rock and called for derek.

The giant black wolf approached him and stiles pointed out a near the near by river. He ran to it and jumped in, in an attempt to hide his naked body from derek. Derek jumped in after.  
“hello” Stiles smiled. Derek pulled him close and rinsed his bloody face before kissing him.  
“hello” derek replied after braking the kiss.  
“so… seeing as my birthday is only a day away and we are kind of married, you know...” Stiles said shyly   
“I do know. I have something special planned” derek smiled  
“and i’m not gonna get it tonight.” stiles states. Derek nods.  
“but I can…” derek stops in stiles mouth.   
Stiles deepens the kiss by grabbing the back of dereks neck, nibbling and biting at them before moving his mouth to dereks neck. Derek positions his neck to give stiles space to do what he wants. Stiles marks derek with hickeys that fade away seconds after he has done them, it frustrates him. He growls inside.  
“what is this deep need of me to leave a mark on you?!” he asks derek  
“you want to mark me?” Derek seems surprised  
“I guess, I want to bite you, I want to leave something on your skin that won’t fade. Thats a weird feeling.” stiles confesses  
“its not weird, I marked you already that day at your house.” Derek says  
“its only natural you’d want to do the same” he adds  
Stiles fangs come out and his eyes burn red. Derek gives him an nod and opens himself for the bite. Stiles approaches, he’s scared and eager. The scared goes away as soon as his tongue reached dereks skin, he licks at the place where he wants to make his mark. Nibbles a bit, then places his fangs carefully on dereks skin. He closes his jaw and breaks through dereks skin. The rush that goes through his body is incredible. He feels every inch of derek, can feel his pleasure, can sense his want.   
Derek goes frantic, he bites stiles in return, making the moment more intense. When stiles finally pulls away, he feels fuzzy, almost like if he were drunk. Dereks eyes shine intensely, grabbing stiles and throwing him out of the water. He jumps out behind him, landing on top.  
“fuck!” stiles says as derek licks and kisses at the mark. It makes stiles go ballistic, making him grab derek by the neck and crashing their mouths together violently. He takes opportunity in dereks distraction to force him to the ground, leaving stiles on top. Stiles begins to moves his hips on top of derek, making derek moan beneath him. For a moment stiles thinks he is in control. He continues to move his hips slowly as he reaches for dereks nipple with his tongue. Derek arched his back at the contact.  
“damn, fuck!” derek says in a chocked um moan. Stiles bites a little.   
Derek pushes stiles, making him fall back, then jumping on top. Leaving then in the started position. Stiles can feel dereks hard cock against his own for a moment, making him even harder.   
Derek works his way down stiles belly, licking and nibbling as he takes stiles cock in his hands. He finally reaches down with his mouth, licking stiles head, making stiles back arch. He licks and kisses his head, making him wet with his saliva. Stiles precum starts flowing like a fountain, to which derek responds by taking stiles all the way into his mouth. Stiles digs his claws in to the grown.  
“FUCK!” stiles roars out in pleasure. Derek works him up and down, taking him deeper into his throat every time.   
“Fuck! Der… Fuck, im gonna, Fuck!” Stiles moans, he goes stiff in dereks mouth and looses his lid. He is still deep in dereks throat, derek taking all his load with ease. He finally catches his breath when derek pulls back, licking stiles clean.  
“Fuck! sorry, I should have warned you, my mouth wasn’t working.” Stiles apologizes. Derek comes up and kisses him, then drops beside him on the ground.  
“so thats what takes you to shut you up. I should have done that a long time ago then.” Derek teases.  
“that was embarrassingly quick, but damn, that mouth of yours” Stiles says blushing.  
Derek kisses him, he kisses back. half lost in derek, the other half wondered how great sex will be. If that was only a blow job he couldn’t wait for the whole thing. He just hoped his werewolf stamina would let him go for longer.

By the time they make it back to the house, everyone is already gone or asleep. Stiles is exhausted, shifting took a lot out of him, specially since it was his first time. All he wanted to do was sleep. Both men went in the shower together, washing the blood and dirt off of their bodies. Stiles went hard again under dereks touch.  
“I see someone still has some energy” Derek says with a smirk across his face.  
Stiles was determined to return what was give.  
Under the water Stiles got on his knees and took derek in his hands.  
“stiles you don’t have…”Derek cut of to moan. Stiles took Dereks cock in his mouth. He licks and sucks and works dereks shaft. He tries to mimic all the porn he has watched over the years. I guess some good did come from it. Stiles keeps at it eagerly, making dereks head fling back. Making his skin hot and his breaths heavy.  
“Damn stiles!” Derek lets out. Stiles pulls away for a second.  
“Is that ok?” He asks  
“Yes, fuck, yes. Don’t stop” Derek replies guiding Stiles back to his dick with his hand.  
Stiles tries to deep throat him, but I guess even werewolves have gag reflex. But he doesnt stop, he feels derek close. He wants to taste him, he wants all of him.   
Derek grunts one final time before letting loose his load. It was hot in stiles throat, and not as gross as he thought it would be. This could become a thing, he thought. He licked his lips and licked derek clean before coming back up to meet dereks face.  
“I hope that was ok.” Stiles says shyly   
“better than ok” Derek says still trying to catch his breath  
“Its like your mouth was made for me.”He adds. And kisses him passionately under the flowing water.

Stiles felt accomplished. He made it through his first full moon without murdering anyone. He got a blowjob, he gave a blowjob. And he was gonna get laid really soon. It had been a good day for stiles, no looses at all. He and his mate went to bed, spooning, Derek being the big spoon obviously.   
“you were amazing today” Derek whispered in stiles ear.  
“I’m amazing because of you” Stiles replied snuggling closer into derek.  
“you’re amazing” Derek kisses  
“I know, right?” Stiles jokes, they both laugh and finally close their eyes. Falling asleep minutes after to the sound of each others hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles birthday.

The Stilinski house is full of balloons, stiles thinks Lydia went overboard. And why the hell are they all white? Despite, everything looks really pretty, the tree in the back yard has white bell flowers blooming, and the bushes are filled with roses. The smells remind him of his mother, she loved roses. So there is no way that he will argue with her about it.   
His father and lydia are in the kitchen cooking a lot of steak, seems like 4 cows worth. Derek is across town doing god knows what with a few pack members, but stiles can feel excitement and anxiety from him. So he assumes that he must be getting him a good present. He loves being able to tell where derek is, their connection was the best thing ever.  
“Stiles!” Lydia calls, he walk into the kitchen and his stomach flips with the smells, he is hungry. He goes to grab a piece of meat only to have his hand smacked away by his father.  
“no, we have some manners and wait for the rest of the group. Birthday boys need manners.” his dad points.   
“fine! And what is it you need lydia?” he responds  
She looks at him up and down scanning his outfit. He is wearing a blue plaid unbuttoned shit with a white t-shirt under, and cut off jeans.   
“what?” he asks  
“do you really need me to point it out?” She asks  
“hey, I look decent.” Stiles smiles  
“Decent isn’t good enough today, good thing I was prepared for your terrible choice in attire. Go to your room, look all the way to the back of your closet. There should be a full outfit that me and danny prepared on your blind days for special occasions. I think it will be perfect for today.”She demands   
If he doesn’t do it, she will probably not let him eat, even if he is the birthday boy.   
So he runs upstaters to chance, passing by a sleeping jackson on the couch.   
Ever since he had resurrected he’d been asleep.

Soon after, the guests start arriving. Danny and Isaac show up baring gifts. Which lydia quickly takes and hides under a magic cloak so Stiles can’t spoil the surprise. A very well dressed Allison walks into the residence followed by scott, who is pulling at his pants complaining.  
“I still think they are too tight.” Scott huffs  
“you look good tho, thats the point.” Allison says. Lydia walks to the living room to greet and show off her dress.   
“I can barely walk in these.” Scott complains   
“next time we can just throw some jeggings on you then.” Lydia smirks  
“lydia martin, don’t you dare. Do you know what that will do to his crotch.” Danny says  
“And to our eyes?” Isaac adds  
“you wear jeggings to go out all the time, I don’t see the problem.” Lydia says  
“yeah, only when i’m gonna go dancing, so I can dip it low.” Danny says  
“Do you pick it up slow?” Allison giggles  
They all laugh except Scott, who seems extremely confused about the whole situation.   
Mr. Stilinski passes out refreshments and sits down to join the group.  
“so everything is ready, when are the rest of the guys getting here?” he asks  
“they should be here shortly, Allan and my mom left behind us, but they went to buy some things for the party. And I think erica and boyd are with derek.” Scott answer. And then there is a knock on the door.  
Jackson wakes up, with an angry/sleepy face. Stares at everyone and goes to open the door. Melissa and Allan walk in and greet him, he just nods.   
“guest bedroom is past stiles room on the left.” Mr. Stilinski says. Jackson takes off up the stairs.  
“I see everyone got my memo.” Lydia says when she opens up the door for Erica and Boyd.   
“we need to fix you.” She adds once she sees derek. Who is wearing his usual dark attire. Black jeans. Black t-shirt. Leather jacket.  
“Now all we need is the guest of honor.” Mr.Stilinski says  
“yes, we do. Why is he taking so long? I’ll be right back, I’m gonna check on him.” Lydia says leaving everyone behind in the living room.

“Why the hell aren’t you dressed?” Lydia says looking at stiles, who is sitting on his bed staring at the clothes beside him. Stiles gestures at lydia to sound proof the room. She does.  
“ok, whats wrong?” She says  
“i’m anxious I guess. I’m too happy an I feel like something bad is gonna happen.” Stiles says   
“Why would you think that?”  
“well, because its me. The universe has a way of fucking with me every time I’m too happy.” he says  
“don’t be stupid. Nothing is gonna happen today. I promise.” She says  
“for my sanity, I hope you are right.” he says, because lydia knows things. And when she promises something. That promise is kept.   
“Now, please. Get dressed, everyone is downstairs waiting for you. And you can finally eat.” She smiles  
“why do I have to dress up, from what I heard. That “we need to fix you” was for derek. I assume he came in his regular attire.” he says  
“yes, but I WILL fix that. You just get dressed or no steak for you.” she commands.   
“fine! Now out. All this fine is reserved for derek. You lost your chance with this years ago.” Styles says  
“how will I ever live.” She says spewing sarcasm out of every pore. And walking out of the room.

She returns to an empty room, everyone had moved outside already.   
“lets star the party, he’ll be coming down in a minute.” She says. And turns on her the music and begins to prepare the table with Isaacs help.  
“he’s coming!” Erica says anxiously. And then Stiles shows up. Finally.   
All dressed up in a fitted black coat, with dark denim fitted jeans. (to make the look more casual according to lydia) and a white undershirt.   
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” everyone yells in unison. Except derek, derek just gives him a giant smile.  
Everyone goes to give Stiles hugs and kisses and what not. Derek just looks annoyed that everyone is touching him. When the pack finally scatters, Melissa and allan wish him a happy birthday, then his dad pulls him in for a hug.  
“Happy birthday son, you’re a man now. Your mom would have been proud of you.” he smiles  
“I bet she is proud of me for keeping you alive. No steak for you.” Stiles smiles and hugs him  
“hey! Its a special occasion. I at least deserve one.” his dad wines  
“half”stiles bargains.  
“three fourths and I won’t eat cake.”   
“deal!” stiles agrees.

Finally its dereks turn.   
“hi” Derek says hugging stiles and giving him a kiss.  
“hi” stiles replies not letting go of him.  
“happy birthday” derek says nuzzling stiles nose.  
“lets ditch the party so I can get my birthday present, I need to unwrap you” he whispers   
“I don’t think your dad or lydia would appreciate and or let you do that.” Derek says  
“I’m eighteen, I do what I want.”stiles reproaches  
“I think you’re gonna want to stick around for the presents” dereks says  
“you know me so well.” Stiles replies and gives him another kiss.

“Enough pda! Lets eat!” Scott wines  
“yes food!” the pack agrees in unison.  
And everyone proceeds to sit down at the table to begin the feast.

After the food has been eaten and the cake has been cut, stiles frantically yells.  
“present time!!” And jumps up from his seat to look for the presents. Confused he returns to the back yard.  
“where are the presents. I was promised presents.” Stiles wines  
“for and adult you sure still wine like a child” Erica says  
“i’m still the youngest of the group, i’m allowed.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at her.  
Lydia walks to a side of the table and unveils the pile of presents under the cloak. Stiles jumps up and down with excitement. And lydia tosses him the first box.

“from danny and isaac. Open in private, hope you enjoy.” He read the card. He looks at his dad who is blushing. God knows whats going through his head. He hugs the boys and prepares the next present.  
“From: Allison. I assume you’ll be going through lots of shirts now that you’re a wolf. So here is a little something to keep your closet full.” he reads  
He opens up a plaid shirt, to which lydia makes a face at. And a gift card with a sticky note on it.  
“PS. Since lydia hates this shirt, you aren’t allowed to use this gift card unless you go shopping with her. Xoxo Allison.” He reads. Lydia smiled. She always got her way.  
He hugged her and went on for the next present.  
“Because you incessantly talked about this game before it came out, now you can shut up and waste your time playing it. Scott” he unwrapped Devil may cry 5.   
“you broke my xbox a month ago scott.” stiles bitches  
“thats where we come in” Erica and Boyd give him a big box.  
“So you can play the game scott gave you. Love Erica & Boyd”   
“OMG, you guys, I love it!” he hugs them both.  
“and I don’t get a hug?” Scott says  
“you broke my xbox, you owe me another present.” Stiles says. And then gives him a hug.  
Next present is from Allan.   
He unwraps the box to reveal a spice box.  
The note reads.  
“You may not be a mage anymore but you can still cook up a potion”   
“Awesome, I always wanted to be a potioneer” He says and hugs the man  
“I thought you wanted to be head of the ministry of magic.” Isaac says  
“not anymore I don’t” Stiles laughs  
“this one is from Jackson” Lydia says handing him a small box.  
He opens it to reveal a set of cufflinks. Wolves in silver with diamond eyes. The card reads happy birthday. Jackson.   
“I love them, but, don’t even have anything to put these on with” he stares at the cufflinks  
“now you do” Lydia says and hands her her present.  
“You’ll be using this really soon. And you’re gonna love it. Love always, Lydia Martin” he reads.  
“you can open it later” she takes the box from him.  
“hey! I wanna see it now.” he wines. She shoots him a look and he sits back down.  
“Dad, your turn.” stiles says  
“I gave life to you, I don’t need to contribute to anything else.” He says smugly   
“I gave you meant, I want a present!” Stiles wines  
“fine, fine” he reaches into his pocket and tosses him a pair of keys.  
He stares at the big keys, they are new and shiny and read “Jeep” across them. He widens his eyes.  
“did you?” he says. His dad nods   
“but I didn’t see anything outside.” he says still questioning.  
“I have it parked at the station. You can pick it up tomorrow.” He smiles  
Stiles hugs him tightly and jumps up and down with excitement and races his hands in the air on victory. Derek gets up from his chair and walks into the house. Stiles is too busy jumping up and down with excitement. A minute later, derek walks back out in different clothes. More proper to the occasion. A white button down with black dress pants, not buttoned all the way up, because its derek.

Derek approaches Stiles, who is still jumping up and down. He grabs stiles hand and tighten it, stiles finally stops jumping.   
“I guess its my turn.” Derek says  
“wait, not here. There is people here.” Stiles says  
Still holding Stiles hand, Derek gets down on one knee. Stiles looks confused for a second, then derek pulls out a small black velvet box from his pants. Stiles eyes go bigger and his mouth drops open.  
“I’ve already promised forever, but I want to make it more official” Derek says and smiles up at stiles who is still stunned.  
“well? Say something” derek says.  
Stiles begins to shake his head up and down rapidly until he finally finds words.  
“yes, yes YES. GOSH YES, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you. Yes, the biggest yes…” he gets cut off my dereks mouth slamming against his. They kiss passionately for a minute. Until the sheriff clears his throat and they realize they are still at the party.  
“IM GETTING MARRIED!” he screams and begins to jump up and down again. Everyone get up and begins to congratulate them.   
“the hell is all this noise” Jackson says walking in to the party.  
“I’M GETTING MARRIED!” Stiles screams again and goes to hug him. He looks annoyed.  
“you better take good care of him. I have a gun and I know about wolvesbayne bullets” Mr. Stilinski threatens as he shakes Dereks hand.

The rest of the party if filled with laughs, more food, and stiles showing off his ring to everyone. Again and again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one :)

A hand was going up his thigh, slowly. It was a relief. The heat coming from his skin was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was burning inside, the only thing that could calm him was his lovers touch. He ached at the loss of contact when the hand disappeared.  
“please” stiles begged.  
Derek replied by pressing his bare torso against stiles. Stiles felt more eager as he felt dereks weight on top of him, giving him the friction he needed.  
He pressed his hips against derek franticly, derek pressed stiles to fulfill his need as well. Dereks claws ripped what was left of stiles underwear. Removing his mouth from stiles, he begun to lick and kiss his way down. stopping at the neck to leave a mark, then continuing down to the nipple. He sucked and liked making stiles moan. His hand around stiles cock and the other one on his own.  
Stiles was to eager to wait for derek so he started to prepare himself. One finger became two, then a third one that wasn’t his own joined in.  
“we need to work on your patience” derek said with a smug look. He took stiles hand away and replaced it with his own.  
His head went down, liking a like from the bottom of stiles shat to the tip of his cock. Then took stiles into his mouth, making stiles exhale what was left of his breath.  
“please” stile moaned. He didn’t want to wait any more. He needed derek inside of him. Derek was quick to reply when he saw his mates eyes flashing red.  
When dereks dick touched him, his claws spread out on dereks shoulders. And as derek begun to slip into him, stiles begin to dig into his shoulders. Only making derek more forceful, which was precisely what stiles wanted.  
Dereks hips begun to move back and forth. Stiles moved his as well, fasted than derek in hopes he would catch up. He did, and stiles only moved his faster.  
Stiles clenched his muscles around around his mates cock. This made derek fling his head back. The tightness that stiles was giving him was filling him with pleasure.  
“fuck” derek breathed out.  
“more” stiles demanded.  
Derek incased his speed making stiles tremble beneath him. He leaned forward as stiles went harder in his hand, at the same time getting tighter for derek. His moth collided with stiles violently. Both fanged out too busy to notice the rips in each others lips.  
Stiles came letting a roar scape his throat. His muscles tightened and trembled with pleasure making derek lose himself as well. The heat increased along with the thrusting. Until he was finally satisfied. Letting himself fall on top of stiles and catching his breath.

“that was fun” stiles said trying to catch his breath. Derek shook his head in agreement, still too broken down to speak.  
“wanna go again?” stiles suggested  
There was a wine that came from downstairs.  
“use the fucking charm lydia gave you this time please” erica screamed  
“oops sorry” stiles laughed.  
Lydia had made everyone a charm to put on the door knob when they needed intimate moments. Since stiles had moved in, no one had been able to sleep the first 3 weeks because of the loud sex. Sometimes being double the notice when danny and isaac went at it. It had been 6 moths and they still forgot to put the charm on the door.  
“it won’t happen again” derek said  
“I’ve been winning for the past five hours and you finally noticed? Fuck you” erica said  
“damn, five hours? New record” stiles said kissing derek.  
“Happy first heat” Derek said  
“shower or couch?” stiles said, suggesting another round.  
“shower, we need a new couch” derek said  
“don’t forget the charm this time” erica screamed  
“if you don’t shut up I’ll throw it away” stiles yelled back.

Epilogue 

Their lives had continued peacefully. Stiles still had to pretend to be blind at school until lydia came up with the idea to say that he got surgery on some other country. During that time stiles and derek dedicated themselves to consummate their marriage multiple times a day. In and around the house.  
Graduation went smoothly for everyone. Except scott. He had to pull off a few all nighters to pass his finals or he would be held back. To his luck, he had stiles, lydia and danny to help.  
The only other problem was the valedictorian spot that stiles and lydia had to share with Kim Li. They let her do the speech only because lydia couldn’t find the right dress, and because stiles forgot to write his because of all the sex.  
Stiles had all the knowledge he needed. He had received that blessing when he gave up his magic. So he decided to become a teacher.  
The pack stayed close for college except lydia who went to yale. She pulled some strings thanks to Jacksons father, and got her masters in 6 months. She was smart like that.  
Derek finally got a job. He opened his own art gallery in town. And added a side house to the already big residence they owned as his workshop.  
By the time stiles was 21, he had landed a student teacher position in his own beloved school. He specifically chose Mr. Harris to shadow. Stiles secretly wanted to make his life a living hell. 

Thanks to deaton, Scott was actually doing very well in his classes. He was gonna be a great veterinarian. Allison was doing great in nursing school as well.  
Danny went into computer programming, and Isaac into video game design. Isaac wanted to make a a werewolf video game that captured all of their adventures during their high school years.  
Boyd went in to the automotive industry and got a job at a shop in town. Erica went to college and got an associates in general studies. She realized college wasn’t for her, she found a love in arts. She joined derek in the shop, and when people asked why she didn’t go to school for arts she would say :”i can’t have my talent tinted with other peoples work, all they teach you in school is about things others did. Ill be my own artist.” and hey her philosophy wasn’t that bad.  
Jackson became a lawyer and went to school over the computer. Skype classes from harvard, like the good little rich boy he was.  
Everyone was happy, and peace in beacon hill was only disturbed once in a while. But nothing they couldn’t handle.

“When was your last heat?” deaton asked stiles  
“About three weeks ago, why? Am I ok?” stiles asked, he had been feeling weird lately, and he went to deaton for a check up.  
“I think your fine, I just need to run some blood work to be sure of what I think you might have.” Deaton replied.  
Stiles wasn’t stupid, after all he was a gifted genius and he knew that the possibilities with his werewolf body were open to a lot of things. He got his phone and dialed derek, the phone rang a few times before he finally picked up.  
“I think I’m pregnant” stiles said before derek could even say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed xo


End file.
